


Proud

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney is proud of Clint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud

Barney loves his baby brother.  
That is why he tries hard to protect him from their father.   
They run away.  
Then they join a circus.  
And Barney begins to feel jealous of his baby brother.  
His brother who garners all the attention.  
He betrays Clint.  
Years later he sees his brother saving the world.  
And he is proud.  
Clint salvaged his life.  
So maybe Barney can salvage his.


End file.
